


Daft Old Man

by CyberDalek96



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: David is a bit upset that his age is beginning to show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who or its characters. I also do not own Georgia Moffett and David Tennant.  
> *This is a work of fiction..  
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.

David stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. He walked over to the sink and rested his palms on the counter, leaning toward the mirror. He sighed. His hairline just was not quite where it used to be, and there were one or two grey hairs. They were barely visible, and they could easily be hidden. But they were there. The crinkles near his eyes were more defined these days, and while makeup could work wonders, it is not something he wanted to wear on a daily basis.

David had never been vain. He was far from it. He did admit to himself that he preferred the way he looked a decade ago, all young and fit and handsome... It did bother him that his age was beginning to show. The receding hairline, grey hairs, wrinkles, and other changes were constant reminders that humans, unlike Time Lords, must grow old. And it was bittersweet. Sighing once more, he vowed to stay young at heart.

Georgia entered their bathroom and looked at David quizzically. He continued to stare into the mirror. “What’s bothering you?” she inquired.

Finally, he turned to Georgia. He dropped his hands to his sides. “I’m old,” he stated simply.

Georgia grinned, trying not to laugh. She took a step toward David and placed one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek. “You’re not.”

“I am! Look at this,” he motioned wildly to his face.

Georgia smiled. “You know what I see? I see the same man I fell in love with all those years ago. I didn’t marry you for your looks—okay, those helped, but they weren’t the main reason I married you.” She reached up and ran her hands through his hair, “This hair… I knew it would likely disappear someday. These eyes,” she continued, slowly moving her hands down, “I knew there would probably be wrinkles in the corners. And,” she paused briefly, running her hands down his bare chest and placing them on the dimples in his back above his buttocks, “I knew there would probably be changes in… performance,” she winked.

“Don’t remind me those are coming,” he muttered with a grin.

“In the long run, these things don’t matter. Because you’re still you. You’re still funny and kind and compassionate. You’re still so loving toward me and our family. You’re still patient. And you’ll always be handsome to me.”

“So you don’t mind that you married a daft old man?” he asked seriously.

“I’m thankful I married this particular daft old man,” she said sincerely yet teasingly.

David pulled Georgia into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you, too,” she replied.  



End file.
